Arctic Byzantine Alliance
The Arctic Byzantine Alliance (ABA) is a commonwealth of free states defined politically and ethically by a shared allegiance to the Key Principle. His Holiness Patriarch Ioannis IV of Athos is the Honorary Chairman of the Alliance. His Majesty Olaf, the illustrous and pious King of Scandinavia and Paparia (Greenland) is the Secretary of the Alliance. Member states Athos Athos is a nation which embodies the spiritual podvig centering around True Orthodox Christianity. Although most of its inhabitants are of the monastic orientation, Athos is a welcoming, loving community. The Patriarchal See of Athos (currently presided by His Holiness Ioannis IV) is an important spiritual and monastic centre of the True Orthdoxy. The citizens of Athos work diligently to produce Water and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Athos to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Athos allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Free speech is a principle of the Athosian state, however this does not account for the cultural reactions towards certain choice-phrases. Furthermore, the Athosian government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. And above all, in seeking a binding trade relationship, Athos will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Fast Facts concerning Athosian Life ·''' The nation of Athos was formally declared a Sovereign Land 12/4/2006 9:03:20 PM. '''· National capital and Patriarchal center in Stavronikita. ·''' Operates under Federal Government. '''· War is an option for Athos. ·''' As of 1/1/07, the National Census recorded 1,303 Supporters. '''· National Currency is the Rouble. ·''' Current tax rate is at a steady level of 22%. '''· Primarily of Athosian ethnicity, with a large community of Paparians located in the heart of Pantokratora. Royal Scandinavia Royal Scandinavia is ruled by the benevolent King Olaf. The national religion is Traditional Catholicism. Paparia Constitutional monarchy. Official Head of State is the monarch of Royal Scandinavia (currently His Majesty Olaf), represented by a Governor General. Predominantly True Orthodox monastic nation, whose spiritual leader is His Holines Patriarch Ioannis IV residing in Athos. Non-religious immigrants are welcome, subject to professional skills quotas. Catholic Confederacy "Monarchists, Distributists, Guild System Corporatists, warriors, supporters of small government and small business... ...we are Traditional Catholics. We use only the traditional liturgies free from the infections of heresy." Key Principle The Key Principle is: Diverse Models, Shared Ethos Shared Ethos The Arctic Byzantine Alliance is a markedly ethical alliance. The most important moral precepts that are shared by all members are: - respect for human life beginning at conception (outlawing all forms of abortion, genetic engineering and euthanasia); - strong social protection for all citizens; - care for the environment and cultural heritage; - preserving and cherishing the traditional social institutes such as family and church; respect for the authorities; - rule of law, transparency and accountability. Diverse models and multiethnicity One may notice a difference among its Nations' governmental structures. For instance, in Athonite policy, where HH Patriarch Ioannis IV presides, democratic values are incorporated more, as compared to the active monarchial theocracy in Royal Scandinavia. In Paparia, the Governor General does the administration, but HH Patriarch Ioannis IV presides as the bishop. Thus, there is a separation of Church and State in both Athos and Paparia, unlike in Royal Scandinavia and Catholic Confederacy. In actual fact, Paparia is the most flexible one with respect to freedom of worship: the Orthodox religious constitute an influential majority there and their political weight is most significant. Yet, since Church and State are separate, the Paparian religious are not allowed to take up government posts (the latter are reserved for civilians irrespectively of religion). Catholic Confederacy is a theocratic monarchy promoting distributionist economic model. A vast diversity of ethnic groups inhabits the nations of the Alliance. Respect for each and every ethnic group is enshrined in the laws of the land within each member state. Racial or ethnic discrimination is unanimously condemned and rejected. category:Alliances